Peace through Power
by xMlgBlaze
Summary: Naruto is running form a mob of civilians and shinobi when he retreats into the Forest of Death. Still running frantically even though the mob has left, he falls into a ravine and loses consciousness. Inside his mindscape he meets not the kyuubi but... Kaguya Otsutsuki! Godlike Naruto! Dark Naruto! Evil Naruto! Naruto Harem! Read, Review, Enjoy! My Second story!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Second story I've ever written. Short Chapter I know. The next chapter will definitely be 5k or more words. I wanna see how this does, I came up with this story while I was hungover after new years lol. **

**Note: Madara died in his fight with Hashirama where he was suppose to 'die' in the cannon story.**

**Read and Review. Favorite if you like it. Anything helps. REVIEW! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own Naruto**

Peace through Power

"You shouldn't have come here dobe. It is foolish to for you to even think you can compare to in Uchiha like me." Smirked Sasuke.

Sasuke was about to continue taunting Naruto when he felt a massive killing intent radiating off him.

'W-what is t-t-this?!' Sasuke questioned as he began to sweat profusely.

"At long last, the fruits of my labor have begun to sprout…" whispered Naruto.

Sasuke was about to reply when wood began to sprout and bind him. He was stunned at the sight of this.

'Mokuton!?' he thought. 'But how?! Only the Shodaime possessed this!'

"Dobe! How do you possess the Mokuton?!" Yelled Sasuke.

Naruto merely ignored him, as he appeared infront of Sasuke in a flash. A feeling of dread washed over him as he looked into Naruto's eyes. His eyes made him shiver even more than when he faced Orochimaru for the first time.

"Zetsu!" Naruto shouted as a Venus looking flytrap rose of the ground and opened, showing a half black half white man.

"Is it time Naruto-sama?" he asked.

"Yes, take him to our base and let us begin the transplant." Naruto stated.

Sasuke looking at them both began to panic. So many questions ran through his head. Who was this man? Why is Naruto acting so different? Why is this man addressing Naruto with –sama?

All of his questions were left unanswered as Naruto hit him in the back of the head and his world faded to black.

"Now then, what to do about Hatake?" Naruto pondered.

"I think this'll do… **Tengai Shinsei**." He whispered.

Xxx

"Kakashi! We're getting close! The scent is becoming stronger!" Pakkun yelled.

"Good! We have to hurry! I'm getting a bad-"

Kakashi couldn't finish his sentence when he was stunned from what he saw. At the place where Pakkun and Kakashi were running towards, a meteor pierced the sky and began to descend.

"W-w-what the hell!?" Kakashi yelled. 'Please let this be a genjutsu!'

"Kai!"… Nothing. "Shit!"

"Kakashi, we can't head towards there! We will be completely annihilated! I'm not sure if we're even safe right here! We have to fall back!" Pakkun said.

"Damnit! Not again! Okay! Let's go Pakkun." Said Kakashi.

'Naruto… Sasuke… I'm sorry… Obito… Rin… Sensei… I've failed again…' he thought as they fell back.

Xxx

Tsunade was sitting at her desk in deep thought.

'Naruto… I don't care what happens. Just please come back to me…'

Her thoughts were interrupted when the ground began to shake intensely and things began to drop from her desk and the shelves around her.

"What the hell is going on!?" She stated.

"Tsunade-sama!" a voice yelled as someone burst through the door.

"Shizune! Report!"

"Everyone is being told to stay in their homes or placed into the closes building! We have no idea thought of what is causing this. However, our gaurds on the borders said they sighted a meteor falling from the sky!"

"A meteor!?"

"Yes.. that's not all Tsunada-sama… where the metoer is descending is where the retrieval team was sent…" Shizune said.

Tsunade's eyes widened at this.

'Please Naruto… Please be okay…'

Xxx

"This is pivotal Zetsu… Fail me and our plans will regress tremendously." Naruto stated. "Remember, transplant his eyes to me and dispose of Sasuke's body."

"Of course Master." Said the white Zetsu half.

"**I am now capable of altering the DNA from what I took from the medical libraries of all the Great Villages." **Said the Black Zetsu half. **"I can theoretically advance your sharingan to its most mature state."**

"Theoretically?" Naruto asked in a deadly tone.

"**Excuse me Naruto-sama, I **_**will**_** advance your sharingan to its most mature state." **Replied black Zetsu, he preferred to avoid his master's bad side at all cost.

"Good, very good black Zetsu. Now, find Orochimaru's hideout, I expect you to have his location once the transplant and procedure is finished." Said Naruto.

"Of course **Master**." Said Zetsu.

Xxx

After a few minutes the destruction had finally finished and the debris had cleared. Even with great haste, Kakashi and Pakkun couldn't exit the blast radius of the meteor. Fortunately, Kakashi had copyed an earth jutsu and shielded him and Pakkun in an earth shell.

As they exited the shell, they stood in disbelief. They were atleast 30 miles outside of the landing point and it nothing but a wasteland surrounded them.

"Kami-sama…" Said Pakkun.

"Come! We should at least try to see if Naruto and Sasuke are still there!" Said Kakashi while sprinting away.

"Let's hope they are still alive…" muttered Pakkun under his breath.

Xxx

"Finally!" Tsunade said in relief as the shaking stopped.

"Shizune! Go out and facilitate the people! Make sure everyone is alright and building are still safe or being rebuilt!"

"Hai Tsunade-sama!" Shizune replied before bursting out the door.

"Anbu!" Tsunade yelled as an anbu appeared, kneeling in front of her.

"Gather the best trackers and head to the landing point of the meteor!" She commanded.

"Hai Tsunade-sama!" the anbu replied before vanishing.

'Please Naruto… come back to me…'

xxx

Kakashi and Pakkun arrived to the remnant of The Valley of End, running there as quickly as possible. Pieces of the Statues of Hashirama and Madara lay all over the battlefield. The river that separated the two was completely gone, only puddles of water were left scattered all over the field.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Kakashi yelled as a group of dog-nins poofed infront of him. "Find Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke!" he commanded while pulling out two clothes, one belonging to the latter and one the former.

The group of dog-nins took one quick sniff before spreading out in separate directions.

'Kami-sama please let them be safe.' Thought Kakashi before going off in his own direction.

Xxx

Deep in an underground cavern Naruto sat on the bed clutching his eyes.

"Ahh, the great Mangekyo Sharingan doujutsu. Such power is invigorating." He said.

"**The procedure was a great success master.**" Said black Zetsu proudly.

"Hai, very good black Zetsu." He praised. "White Zetsu! Create some clones so I can test my new powers." Commanded Naruto.

"Of course Naruto-sama." White Zetsu replied as 500 clones rose from the ground.

Naruto stood from his bed and jump in the center of all of them. After a few stretches he stood their for a while before yelling.

"Susanoo!"

A black figure began to manifest around him. It stood at an intimidating 80 feet tall with four arms. The two top arms on the left and right were carrying swords while the two bottom arms were carrying shields. All four arms were had gauntlets with sharp bolts attached on each knuckle. On all four gauntlets were bows with an arrow already loaded in them. The appearance of his susanoo could be compared to a black knight, as he was tightly armored so he can still maneuver quickly without the taxing of heavy armor. As his susanoo was still manifesting, wings began to sprout behind him too. The most menacing feature of his susanoo though was his eyes. Pure white eyes that seem to radiate and shine in the darkness of the cave.

As his susanoo finished forming, Naruto swung both his swords and slashed them along the floor in a circular motion. The destruction killed nearly 200 white Zetsu clones.

The action continued as the clones jumped on top of him in an attempt to paralyze him. Naruto responded by crouching and hiding behind his shielded until they all finished landing. Dispelling his shield, he quickly followed up whispering "Amatersu."

Black flames engulfed and spread throughout the clones until they were all burnt to ashes and the flames fell on the ground surrounding him.

"**How do your eyes feel Naruto-sama?" **question black Zetsu.

"It feels great, there is no blood coming from my eyes unlike what the rumors said about Itachi's use of it." Responded Naruto.

"**Then you have the infamous Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Naruto-sama. Uchiha Madara was rumored to have it as he fought in many battles advertising his susanoo and still his vision was left undamaged.**" Stated Black Zetsu.

Naruto dispelled his susanoo and started to walk back to his throne room to begin the next phase in his plans." Said Naruto.

'Soon my Kaguya-hime… We will reunite my love…'


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter 2! I know its still pretty short, but this is just the base of my architecture for my kingdom of a story.**

**Uchiha zeref: I know you can only use Tengai Shinsei when you are using the susanoo. But I don't care man it's my story. No offense though, but that jutsu is just too fucking cool.**

**Hanmac: As for the harem, you'll just have to wait and see like the rest buddy. Maybe I'll let you guys vote if you're interested, that is a big maybe though, so don't get your hopes up!**

**I appreciate all the other reviews you gave me, nice or not! My first story was about 5k words and it got about 70 follows and 800 views in a week. Chapter one of this story had 700 views and 70 follows in one day! I wanna say that the first day of a story has a kind of grace period being on the front page and all. But still, you guys are amazing! Thanks!**

**Read, Reviews, Favorite, Follow, but most of all ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own Naruto**

Peace through Power

"Where is Sasuke!?" yelled Orochimaru at Kabuto.

"I've sent all of our trackers in search of him Orochimaru-sama. They are searching with great haste." Responded Kabuto.

"You better find him or I'll shove snakes down your throat and force you to find him." Orochimaru threatened. "Now bring me medicine!"

"Orochimaru-sama… I have some grave news though."

"Well! Spit it out you fool!"

Kabuto hesitated for a second fearing his masters reaction to his news.

"The blast that caused the ground to shake… our scouts have returned saying what caused it. It appears to have been a meteor landing, my guess it was a very strong jutsu." Kabuto said.

"What is so grave about that?! Enough with the suspense!" Orochimaru said.

"The meteor landed at the Valley of End… where Sasuke and the Kyuubi brat were fighting." Whispered Kabuto.

Orochimaru was very shocked at what Kabuto just told. Sasuke was going to be his new body, with the Sharingan he was going to unravel the secrets of this world.

"Kabuto, find Sasuke or die." Said Orochimaru, too tired from the pain caused by his fight with the Third Hokage and too stressed from the news his Second-in-Command brought to him.

"At once, Orochim-"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." A figure said standing in the doorway.

Kabuto quickly turned around, with his chakra scalpel in both hands, ready to defend his master. He realesed the jutsu though after seeing whom the voice was.

"Ah Naruto-kun, I'm surprised to see you here. Now, can you please tell me where your friend Sasuke-kun is." Questioned Orochimaru.

"I killed him." Naruto said emotionlessly.

Kabuto and Orochimaru stood stunned at what Naruto just said. From the rumors, Naruto was suppose to be the deadlast, weakest among all genin in Konoha. He was loud, brash, and kind. Traits that will get you killed in this shinobi world. You could tell that he hasn't even killed anyone yet.

However, this Naruto, the deadlast, just casually said that he killed his best friend. Orochimaru was the first to recover from the shock and smirked at him.

"You almost got me there Naruto-kun, everyone knows you are much too kind and naïve to kill Sasuke, after all… didn't you promise to bring him back." Chuckled Orochimaru.

"Yes… I will bring him back… in a body bag." Naruto replied.

"Cut the chat boy! And tell me where Sasuke is!" Orochimaru yelled.

"Well, like I said… in a body bag." Naruto chuckled.

"Kukuku Naruto-kun, you are testing my-"

"Is this enough proof for you?" Naruto smirked revealing his fully matured Sharingan.

Orochimaru and Kabuto's eyes widened.

"Boy! You dare steal my eyes! And how did you advance to it to the Mangekyo!?" questioned Orochimaru.

"You don't need to know that do you?" Taunted Naruto.

"You fool! Kabuto! Prepare yourself and-"

"I grow impatient of you two." Naruto's eyes began to swirl and change patterns, morphing into a four-pointed shuriken.

Both Orochimaru and Kabuto tried to revert their eyes from his but it was already too late as their bodies instantly relaxed and looked blankly at Naruto.

"Bow before me." Naruto commanded and they instantly responded kneeling before him.

Naruto smirked. 'So it worked after all, just a bit of blood from Shisui and I gained the Kotoamatsukami.'

"Orochimaru, come with me. Kabuto, you will take command and act normally. If anyone is wondering where their leader is, tell them he is recovering in his chambers and does not want to be disturbed. If they still continue to question you kill them."

"Hai, Naruto-sama."

xxx

Kakashi, his dog-nins, and the anbu spent hours searching for Naruto and Sasuke. It was all for nothing. Not only did they not find them, but also they didn't even find any trace of them.

"Kakashi-senpai… we should return to the village now." One anbu said.

Kakashi looked at the sky and sighed. 'Sensei… I have failed you.'

"Pakkun, you and the rest can leave now. Anbu, let's go home." He said with a hint of sadness.

xxx

Naruto was sitting on top of the snakehead, an entrance to Orochimaru's base, gathering chakra in a lotus position.

He opened his eyes, Sharingan blazing, and looked up to the sky. Concentrating enough chakra to cause nearly double the destruction of his **Tengai Shinsei**. Concentrating all of the chakra into his voice box.

"**People of the Elemental Nations, you have disappointed Kami-sama with your bottomless greed. In the beginning, chakra was used to stop the violence and create peace. The foolish Rikudo Sennin gave humanity chakra to maintain peace. Such misplaced faith. Instead, you use it for your own personal gain, causing pain and destruction through the land. The Rikudo Sennin originally used chakra to create Ninshu, to give people a better understanding of themselves, as well as others, and lead the world into an era of peace**."

He paused to let the words sink in and laughed a bit.

"**How foolish. Ninshu would allow people to understand each other without communication and pray for one another's safety. Such an idealogy is frowned upon by shinobi in the shinobi world, is it not? Instead, people use it to connect their spiritual and physical energies together, kneading their inner chakra to amplify it and transform it into modern-dary ninjutsu. If power accumulates into one person, then it increases the possibility that the person will become arrogant and desire even greater power. In the end, you end up using their chakra in battle. This world is full of things that don't go as you wish. The longer you live the more you realize reality is just made of pain, suffering, and emptiness. In this world, whenever there is light, there are also shadows. As long as the concept of winners exists, there must also be losers. The selfish desire of wanting to maintain peace causes wars and hatred is born to protect love."**

"**Hashirama's country was a shameful contradiction. Man seeks peace, yet at the same time yearning for war. Those are the two realms belonging solely to man. Thinking of peace whilst spilling blood is something only humans can do. They're two side of the same coin. To protect something another must be sacrificed."**

"**This place… this is just **_**her **_**precious nursery. I cannot allow you to damage it anymore. I will end this battle. I shall erase you all from existence." **

He paused again, looking up into the moon with a genuine smile.

"**I am Uzumaki Naruto, King of all Chakra, I dream of destruction, because that which is destroyed can always be fixed and rebuilt. Villages freed from the clutches and employ darkness. What I desire is to reform the entire Shinobi World! Those who get in my way stands in the way of peace! Stand in the way of your happiness! Those who want to stand by my side, tired of this wretched world, seek me…"**

"**Soon… you will know peace. True peace."**


End file.
